Sore
by Erry-kun
Summary: Ryouta tiba-tiba muncul melalui pintu dengan senyuman cerianya yang biasa dan Shougo dengan senang hati menghadiahinya satu bogem mentah. Kise/Haizaki. KiHai.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sore © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, au, slash.**

* * *

 **Sore**

 **.: KiHai :.**

* * *

Ruangan utama apartemen itu tampak kacau; televisi menyala menampilkan tayangan opera sabun membosankan, sampah bekas makanan ringan dan botol soda berserakan di mana-mana, sementara satu-satunya entitas hidup di ruangan itu tampak membaringkan dirinya malas di atas sofa; dengan hanya berbalut celana _jeans_ belel selutut dan kaos The Beatles.

Haizaki Shougo tidak berhenti menautkan kedua alisnya hingga nyaris kerutan halus muncul pada dahinya. Ini sudah hampir seminggu pikirannya dipaksa bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasa dan _si_ _sialan_ itu adalah sebab utamanya. Layar ponselnya selalu setia menyala, tapi tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda titik terang pada kebimbangannya. Ini menyebalkan dan Shougo nyaris menggigiti tembok karena kegeramannya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, sekarang dan untuk sementara waktu ke depan, sepertinya melihat warna _kuning_ akan seketika membuat Shougo merasa iritasi. Ini bukan karena dia khawatir, apalagi merindu; tapi seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagi Kise Ryouta untuk serta merta menghilang, tidak memberi kabar, apalagi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau si melankolis itu diculik alien? Atau dipukuli preman? Lalu, apa si kuning itu tidak berpikir bagaimana Shougo bisa tidur di malam hari tanpa dipeluk—

—oke, oke! Katakanlah Shougo _khawatir_ padanya, Shougo _rindu_ padanya. Ini menjijikan dan _sialan_ Ryouta itu adalah pelaku utamanya.

Shougo mendecih, mengeraskan tatapan matanya.

Sial. Jika suatu saat manusia itu muncul begitu saja melalui pintu apartemen mereka, berseru riang seperti biasa, tersenyum lebar seperti tanpa dosa; Shougo tidak segan memukulinya, kalau bisa sampai pirangnya itu menjadi botak.

Dalam hening, Shougo menghembuskan napas panjang.

— _brak_!

Tiba-tiba pintu utama apartemennya terbuka lebar, sebenarnya memang Shougo tidak menguncinya. Terlalu seketika, Shougo nyaris melompat karena terkejut dari atas sofa. Namun, melihat siapa yang baru saja melunturkan kesunyian suasananya, Shougo semakin menajamkan tatapannya dalam geraman.

"Shougo- _kun_ , aku pulaaaang~"

Manusia kuning sialan itu, Kise Ryouta, tengah berdiri ceria di ambang pintu; berseru riang seperti biasa, tersenyum lebar seperti tanpa dosa. Perlu alasan apa lagi bagi Shougo untuk tidak menahan dirinya?

"Eh? Shou—!"

— _buak_!

Bersama bunyi dentuman yang keras, Ryouta tersungkur ke lantai membentur rak sepatu di dekat sana, membuat semuanya tampak semakin kacau. Bagaimanapun, Shougo memegang janjinya untuk memukul Ryouta. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa satu pukulan saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Ryouta botak, mungkin ini namanya kekuatan cinta.

Ryouta sempat terbatuk selama beberapa detik, lalu menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dia melempar tatapan pada Shougo, tatapan _menantangnya_ yang luar biasa tampan. Tanpa sadar, Shougo menelan ludahnya sendiri paksa, ekspresi Ryouta yang satu ini memang selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

Sayangnya, Ryouta tidak pernah terlalu lama mempertahankannya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, _ssu_?! Kupikir kau mencintaiku, Shougo- _kun_ ..."

Jangan tanya betapa Shougo ingin terjun ke jurang jika Ryouta sudah mulai bersikap menjijikan seperti ini—

—sayangnya, Shougo (biar tidak pernah mengaku) tetap selalu cinta.

"Kau pikir itu sikap yang pantas ditunjukkan setelah seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar, hah?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya memohon maaf sambil bersujud di kedua kakiku."

"Memangnya aku sudah menyakitimu atau semacamnya, _ssu_? Kau 'kan tidak peduli?"

"Te-tentu! Si-siapa yang peduli padamu, hah? Oke, baiklah, menghilang saja, sana! Tidak usah kembali!"

Sialnya, Ryouta bereaksi membawa ledak tawa yang begitu renyah. "Sudah aku duga Shougo- _kun_ -ku memang selalu lucu~" dia bergerak mendekat, memeluk laki-laki berambut kelabu itu dari belakang. Shougo mendecih kesal, tapi dia membiarkan si pirang itu tetap menempel di belakang tubuhnya. Ryouta menambahkan lagi kemudian, "Tapi, hei, aku akan tetap meminta maaf," katanya. "Ya, itu memang keterlaluan ... tapi aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan."

"Memangnya apa yang idiot sepertimu lakukan, hah?"

Ryouta tertawa ringan, dia merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mencari sesuatu, lalu menunjukkan benda kecil itu ke hadapan Shougo, "Lihat."

Sontak, kedua netra kelabu Shougo terbuka melebar; penuh kilauan. Sial, beribu sial. Apa yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah kotak kecil yang terbuka, tapi hal yang terpenting adalah isinya; cincin emas putih berhias berlian kecil, simpel namun tetap terlihat sangat mahal dan apa yang membuat Shougo semakin terpana adalah bahwa nama mereka berdua terukir di dalamnya.

Seketika, Shougo melepaskan pelukan Ryouta secara paksa, menarik kerah bajunya tanpa perasaan. "Apa ini," katanya, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Kau tetap bisa membeli itu jika bekerja seperti biasa, 'kan?"

Ryouta mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Tentu, tapi pasti akan memakan waktu lebih lama, kecuali aku bekerja keras dan mengambil banyak tawaran pekerjaan."

Kedua mata Shougo menyipit, "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Ryouta tersenyum. Sial sekali senyumannya begitu memukau, melelehkan dari dalam. Shougo harus menahan wajahnya supaya tidak memanas. Selama beberapa detik jeda, si pirang kemudian menjawab,

"Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengamu."

Mendengarnya, kedua mata Shougo terbuka melebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dilepaskannya cengkraman pada kerah pakaian Ryouta, dia berbalik cepat memunggungi wajah si pirang.

Ryouta sempat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran sebelum akhirnya memasang senyuman nakal yang menggoda, begitu lebar hingga seringai itu membuatnya mengeluarkan samar suara meremehkan. "Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan begitu senangnya."

"Siapa yang senang?!"

"Kau, _sayang_ ~"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa senang!"

"Benarkah?" Ryouta kembali mendekat, membuat Shougo merasakan deru napas sang lawan di belakang lehernya. "Kalau begitu berbalik dan biarkan aku melihat wajahmu, _ssu_."

"Menjauhlah, Ryouta!"

Tidak menghiraukan pekikan Shougo, Ryouta semakin mendekat, "Hei, ternyata kau benar-benar senang sampai _merahmu_ ini sampai telinga, _sayang_."

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan—"

"Hm?" Ryouta menaruh kepalanya di bahu Shougo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku setelah seminggu tidak sama sekali bertemu?"

Shougo ingin sekali menyangkal, tapi sesuatu di tenggorokannya memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam. Oke, ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Ryouta _menyentuhnya_ dan entah bagaimana sekarang lututnya melemas. Ini membuatnya terdengar payah, tapi memang seperti itu adanya.

Dalam sekian menit, sentuhan-sentuhan kecil berubah menjadi cumbu yang panas dan dalam. Hingga sofa yang memang sudah berantakan itu semakin dibuat berantakan dengan potongan-potongan pakaian yang berserakan.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

jujur, selama ini erry adalah penjunjung tinggi seme!kise dan baru sadar bahwa dari sekian puluh fanfik saya ternyata belum ada yang seme!kise /plakplak/ mumpung ide ini muncul tiba-tiba akhirnya langsung erry ketik wksss kangen nulis ada si jaki juga whahaaaa~

oke, sekian dari sayaaa. kritik dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukkan ke kotak review, kawan-kawan! terima kasih banyak, ya! x3


End file.
